Akaya Kirihara/Playing Styles
Kirihara is an Aggressive Baseliner, further emphasized by his violent style of play. He has a relatively high concentration rate, and can play 8 games without even resting. Modes/States Within certain situations during a match, Kirihara would enter a specified form. Usually, it's the Bloodshot Mode and its extension, the Devil Mode. In the manga, he has also achieved the State of Self-Actualization. Bloodshot Mode A state that Kirihara enters when he is under high pressure, injured, or pushed to the point of anger in a match. The whites of his eyes turn red, and his power, skill, and speed increase. In this mode, Kirihara will aim towards the opponent's body; his shots becoming faster and more powerful. Devil Mode (悪魔化) Kirihara seems to have expanded Bloodshot in response to the severe physical injury he suffered whilst playing against Liliadent Krauser in the National Semifinals - whilst also under the extreme pressure of having his team's advancement to the Finals staked on his winning (Rikkai being 2 sets down and Kirihara being 5:0 40-love down at this point) and being insulted by the opposing team, Kirihara's skin changes color to dark red (light red in the anime) and his hair becomes white. Angel Mode Angel mode in similar to Devil mode in appearance however a major difference is that he doesn't go insane when accessing it and his control and abilities sky-rocket. Muga no Kyōchi (無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization) A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Kirihara is one of a few players, including his Captain and Vice-Captain Yukimura and Sanada, who have achieved Muga no Kyōchi. Techniques One-Footed Split Step (片足スプリットステップ, kata ashi supuritto suteppu) A split step using one foot. This difference allows Kirihara to increase his speed and cover the court more effectively. Knuckle Serve The Knuckle Serve is a more powerful version of the Kick Serve and the Twist Serve. Kirihara presses the ball between his fingers (more precisely, his knuckles - hence the name) and then throws the ball up into the air, which creates a unusual spin on the ball. When the ball bounces, it goes straight for the opponent's body with high speed and destructive power. The direction can only be decided and determined by its user. Twist Serve A serve that curves when it is bounced and is meant to hit the opponents face. Short Snake A return shot that has an offset topspin that causes it to curve to the corners of the court, making the opponent run around and lose stamina. This is done by Kirihara shifting his weight from his right leg to his left and swings his racquet upwards while putting a lot of topspin on the ball with centrifugal force, making it go over the net in a crescent moon shaped fashion. Tornado Snake A variation of Kaidō's Snake, the Tornado Snake has a gyro spin version. Kirihara hits the ball with an upward facing backspin of a Magnus power and travel direction against a spin axis with a 45 degree entry angle. Because it's spinning, the ball barely receives any air resistance. Anime Only Super Rising In the OVA episode The Trials of Rikkai - A Rebel Who Challenges An Emperor, Kirihara, as a first year freshman, displayed his ability to use Super Rising in his match against Sanada. Phantom Ball The Phantom Ball is a killer-technique for left-handed tennis-players. It if first introduced in the episode Who Will Play? Where it is used against Kevin Smith. According to Atobe, Kirihara hits a high-speed right-spin to the opposite side of the opponents court. U-17 Stats Rikkai's second year ace. He has a complicated personality. Once he enters Devil Mode, he uses dirty play without a second thought. Speed - 4/5: His exceptional speed has granted him a regular spot on the two times national champion team. Power - 3/4.5: While his play is normally focused on technique, once he enters Devil Mode, his power increases, so that he can hurt his opponents. Stamina - 3/2: Once in Devil Mode, his stamina is drained faster. He needs to learn to manage his stamina better, but he's bad at pacing himself. Mental - 2/5: He has the bad habit of looking down on his opponents. Once he enters Devil Mode, his feeling of invincibility is a double edged sword that increases his weaknesses. Technique - 3/1.5: With an accurate stroke, he aims to finish his matches in record time. *Original stats are first, Devil Mode stats are 2nd Kurobe Memo: He can't become a first class player if he doesn't learn how to control his excitement. He has to learn how to control his emotions himself instead of relying on his seniors. Once he can do that, he will be able to realize his full potential. Category:Character Subpages